


Reunited

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in college Merlin and Arthur were happy and in love, until Merlin left without a word to Arthur, it is now nine years later and after signing a deal with the new football club Arthur meets the club's doctor. Merlin. Arthur wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have four chapters, a chapter a day :)

Merlin closed his case and stood up from his desk when a knock sounded at his door. "Doc?"

"Enter." Merlin said, sitting down again, looking up at the man who walked in.

"Merlin you are not off yet are you? We have a new player coming, just signed the papers this morning, I tell you he is a great player, Albion will be a better football team with him on board and playing for us."

"No Tristan I am just going for some dinner and I will be back in just over an hour where I will check him over then and report back to you."

Tristan nodded. "Thank you Merlin, and thank you for helping Gwaine, I don't know what you did but he is getting better with his training, his ankle seems to be healing a lot quicker, you sure you don't have magic in your fingers?"

Merlin laughed and stood up. "Just go and let me get some food and I will see your new player in just over an hour." he said and left the office.

* * *

Twenty six year Arthur burst into the home of his parents asking his parents and Uncle and sister to be there as he had great news, he ran into the dining room and saw them all sat at the table and held up a contract. "Guess who now plays for Albion?"

Ygraine stood up and hurried over to her son hugging him tight. "Oh congratulations love, all that hard work and training has finally paid off."

"Yep. I signed a four year contract with them, but hopefully that's it now mum, growing up I wanted to play for them, I am not leaving them unless I have absolutely no choice."

Agravaine clapped his nephew on the back. "I told you to train more and you will be recognised, I told you remember."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes Uncle I know, you have trained me since college and pushed and pushed me and I am glad you did, I now play for one of the best football clubs."

"I will continue to train you Arthur."

Uther scowled. "There will be no need for that, Albion have the best people there, they can train Arthur, you got him to where you said you would now you let Arthur take it from here, it is his life now."

"Thank you dad and sorry Uncle but dad is right, you have got me to where I wanted to be, I am very grateful for all you have done and look how rich you are, so you haven't done it all for nothing." Arthur said as he hugged Morgana, missing the scowl Agravaine gave once his back was turned.

"Right well I have to see Albion's personal doctor in an hour so I am going to go for a run, shower and then introduce myself, see you all later, bye!" he beamed as he left the house.

Morgana walked over to her uncle and smirked. "I saw the scowl, I hope you have been wise and saved your money as you won't get another penny from Arthur." she said and walked away, chuckling quietly.

* * *

Arthur, after shaking everyone's hand and thanking them after being welcomed started to look for the doctor's office, he came to an open door and saw someone with their back against it. "Hey I don't suppose you could tell me where the doctor's office is can you?"

Percival chuckled and shook Arthur's hand with his left hand seeing as his right one was bandaged up. "Nice to meet you at last, I have seen you play you will fit in well here, the doc is in, just bandaged up my right hand. Percival's the name, goalkeeper, see you on the training field."

Arthur smiled and walked in the office shutting the door behind him.

Merlin washed his hands and picked up his cup before making himself be seen to the new player, smile on his face he cleared his throat. "Welcome to Albion, I am doct- Arthur!" Merlin gasped as he dropped his cup, making it smash to pieces as it came in contact with the floor, not noticed by the two men in the room as they stood feet from each other, looking at each other in shock.

**_Nine years earlier..._ **

_Seventeen year old Merlin was sitting on the side bench, book on knee, glasses on face as he read, looking up every few minutes to see Arthur running about and training looking at him every now and then to either wink or blow him a kiss._

_Merlin blushed and looked back down at his book only to feel something hit him hard at the side of the head causing his glasses to fall off and land on the open book. "Ow." he said as he rubbed the side of his head before looking at his hand to see if there was blood there. He looked up to see Valiant laughing with Cenred._

_"Oh I am sorry." Valiant laughed, not sounding the least bit sorry. "My ball slipped from my hands."_

_Arthur seeing this stopped training and aiming the ball he booted it and shouted Valiant after he kicked it._

_Valiant turned at his name being shouted and dropped to his knees when the ball he was too late to stop hit him , he cried out holding himself and looked up when Arthur approached._

_"Oh I am sorry." Arthur said not meaning it at all. "The ball went where I didn't mean to kick it." he said as he sat down on the bench next to Merlin and checked his head as the brunet put his glasses back on. "No bump Merlin." he whispered kissing him._

_Agravaine looked around when he couldn't see Arthur training and cringed when he saw Arthur kiss Merlin as he wrapped his arms around him. "Oh for fuck's sake. No more distractions Arthur, you can hardly make me rich snuggling up to that freak!" he said to himself before storming over._

_"Arthur you are to be training what are you doing?"_

_"I want a five minute rest Uncle I have been training for two hours straight, my legs are hurting a little."_

_"I can help Arthur. I will massage them for you."_

_Ignoring his uncle Arthur laid across the bench draping his calfs over Merlin's legs, "massage away doctor Emrys."_

_Merlin laughed as he gently started to knead the muscle. "I am not a doctor yet."_

_**Present day...** _

Arthur cleared his throat. "You erm... you became a doctor then."

"I did. And you are the football player you have always wanted to be."

Arthur shook his head and moved over to Merlin. "Married?"

"No." Merlin answered.

"Seeing anyone?"

"No." the brunet repeated.

Arthur sighed in relief and took Merlin's hands in his. "What happened Merlin? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? Did I -"

Merlin stopped Arthur from talking by placing a finger on the blonds lips. "Arthur you did nothing wrong. I left because I had to not because I wanted to. I left without telling you because I had no choice. I hated to do it but I had to." Merlin sniffed. "I had no choice." he whispered.

"Merlin..."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Sorry already not behaving like a professional. Hop on the bed Arthur and let me examine you."

Arthur started to strip as Merlin washed his hands and dried them he turned just in time to see Arthur in his boxer briefs, his hands on the hem about to pull them down. "No!"

Arthur stopped and looked up. "What?"

"You can leave those on, you don't have to go starkers."

"Oh, oh okay then, how do you want me on my front or back?"

"Front first." Merlin said and took a deep breath before he started to examine Arthur.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Merlin told Arthur to dress once more as he washed his hands and sat down. "You are in good health Arthur and fit, only thing is your calves but I will be here when you are having trouble." Merlin said as he wrote down his number and pushed the paper over to Arthur. "This is my mobile, twenty four hours you have trouble with your calves give me a ring and I will come as soon as I can."

Arthur picked it up and typed in the number on his phone. "This just for emergencies?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, the question taking him back...

_**Nine years earlier...** _

_Merlin was kneeling on the football field massaging Arthur's calf. "What happened?" he asked._

_"We were just training and he went down, just told me to get you." Jacob explained._

_Merlin nodded and continued to massage Arthur's leg, slapping his arse when the blond groaned. "Oh hush you big baby. It's only cramp."_

_"I tried ringing you but no answer." Arthur mumbled._

_"I don't have my phone on when in class, I do have a pager number though that I keep on me in class, it doesn't beep when I get a page but it does vibrate, I will give you the number and when in class and this happens again just page me okay? I will come as soon as I can."_

_"This just for emergencies?"_

**_Present day_ **

"My answer is same as it was all those years ago when I first gave you my pager number. Yes."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You remember everything from all those years ago?"

"I do."

Arthur nodded. "I am glad I am not the only one."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Um, how are your parents? Morgana?"

"They are well, them and my Uncle are pleased I got to play for Albion."

Merlin shuddered. "You give my regards to your parents and Morgana, I hope they all keep well."

"And my uncle? Surely you remember Agravaine?"

"Oh I remember him alright, hard to forget him, you say he is happy with you being at Albion?"

"Very happy." Arthur frowned, not understanding Merlin's sudden change in mood.

"I am willinging to bet all the money I have that he tries to get you to leave this club once he learns I am your doctor."

Arthur's stood up. "You are wrong, Merlin when you just left with no word he supported me, helped me get through the heartache."

Merlin stood up also. "By training you and not letting you take a break I bet."

"How did you-"

"I know a lot more about that man then you think, you know I never used to lie to you so you should believe me, you really want to know why I left all those years ago?"

"Yes Merlin. I haven't been the same since you went."

"Then I suggest you start with your uncle, just mention in passing I am now your doctor and you watch his face when he thinks you are not looking."

Before Arthur could answer Tristan walked in. "Ah Arthur." he said shaking the blonds hand. "Welcome to Albion." he said before looking at Merlin. "All well?"

"Yes Tristan, just his right calf but with daily massages from me and what you all call my magic fingers he will be fine." Merlin smiled.

"Good good, you will be in safe hands with Merlin here Arthur, we were lucky to get him." Tristan said before leaving once more.

"Magic fingers Merlin?" Arthur asked once he was sure no one could hear them.

Merlin just smirked. "Magic fingers Arthur."

* * *

Arthur went to his parents that Sunday to have his weekly dinner and saw Agravaine looking at the sports news with a glass of whiskey in his hand, he looked up when he saw Arthur walk in. "You are on telly, talking about you signing on with Albion and who you have played for before joining one of the best teams."

"Oh right. Well now I am there I am definitely not leaving now."

Uther and Ygraine walked in the living room closely followed by Morgana.

"What makes you say that Arthur?"

Arthur turned and smiled at them all. "Well I went to their personal doctor for him to examine me and you will never guess. It's Merlin! Merlin is Albion's doctor!"

"Ha!" Morgana said, grinning at Agravaine which Arthur saw and made a note to ask her about it later.

"Oh Arthur I bet you are pleased." Uther said, "Did he say why he left?"

"No, he just said past is in the past. Wouldn't say any more, but he sends his regards to you all." Arthur smiled at his mother but looked sideways at his uncle and saw he looked relieved when he announced that Merlin never said why he left. Arthur couldn't understand, he remembered how his uncle was when Merlin left, could he have had something to do with it?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nine years earlier..._ **

_Agravaine smirked when he saw Arthur sat on the bench at side of the football field, his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Walking over he heard Arthur crying and rolled his eyes, pathetic. "Arthur lad?"_

_Arthur looked up, not caring there were tear tracks on his cheeks. "He has gone Uncle. Gone!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Merlin! He hasn't given no reason, he was fine yesterday when I saw him but I went to see him where he sleeps and everything is packed up, left the college and left me! What have I done?"_

_Agravaine sat down. "You have done nothing Arthur, look at you, strapping young lad, you could have any girl you want, he was a fool to leave."_

_"I don't want any girl I just want Merlin. I need Merlin."_

_"Arthur I know just how you are feeling right now, ask your mother, when my wife died I didn't want to go on as she was everything to me."_

_Arthur sniffed and looked at his uncle. "What did you do?"_

_"I remembered all the good times with her but I focused on something else, put all my energy into that, if I focused on that I would forget, not forget her but forget the pain."_

_"I'll train, I will focus on only my football and studies, if I do that then the pain won't hurt so much as I won't be focusing on the pain right?"_

_Agravaine nodded. "That's right. Good lad."_

**_Present day_ **

Merlin was sat at his desk writing when he froze at the sound of a sing song voice.

"Emrys..."

Looking up he saw Morgana stood in the doorway, smile on her face.

Merlin cried with relief and stood from his desk and hurried over pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "You wouldn't believe how much I have missed you!"

Morgana laughed. "Well I can believe that, I am very lovable."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came after Arthur told you all I am his doctor."

"Of course you did, you didn't just leave Arthur that day but you left me also."

"At least you got a goodbye. Arthur got nothing."

"Look Merlin I know my uncle must have done something, he hated the sight of you both together and whenever your name has been mentioned since college he has scowled and shuddered. What did he do?"

"Yes Merlin." came a voice.

Merlin and Morgana looked towards the door and saw Arthur walk through it. "What did my uncle do? I saw his face, he wasn't at all happy when he learned you are now my doctor, he has been talking to me, wants a lawyer to go over the contract I signed for a way of leaving this club. When I asked why as I never want to leave as I am finally where I want to be all he said was he did some digging and Albion isn't as good as I believe."

Merlin scowled. "Bollocks, your Uncle has nothing! There is fuck all wrong with this team."

"I know that Merlin, I also want to know what happened the day before you left, everything."

Morgana looked between them both and stood up. "I will just leave you both to it. I will give you a ring later Merlin I got your number by going through Arthur's phone.

"Hey!" the blond snapped. "That has a password on it."

"Yeah Merlin's date of birth, too obvious, if you are going to have a date on it make it the one when you both had sex for the first time or something." she said, smirking at the blush on both mens cheeks before leaving them, cackling as she went.

Arthur closed the door and locked it. "I am not leaving until I know it all Merlin. And neither are you."

Merlin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Not here. Follow me home." he said, picking up his car keys.

* * *

Walking out into the car park Merlin was about to get in his car when Tristan called out to him. "Merlin, I need a word, something has happened."

Merlin walked over with Arthur following. "Sounds serious."

Tristan sighed. "It would be if I didn't know you Merlin." Tristan looked at Arthur. "You can go Arthur."

"No." Merlin said. "Arthur is fine, we er... well we have known each other for a very long time."

Tristan looked between them both and watched as Arthur raised his arm and ran his hand down Merlin's back. He nodded. "Okay. There has been a report against you Merlin, someone rang and spoke to me and says he has proof you are not a real doctor you slept your way to get your certificates which are fake and for the best of the club I am to be rid of you."

Merlin nodded and took Arthur's phone and going through the phone book he rang Agravaine and handed Tristan the phone. "Don't speak just let him speak and when he does put phone down."

Tristan nodded and took the phone.

_"Arthur? Where are you? Arthur?"_

Tristan put phone down and handed it back to Arthur who looked down at who Merlin had called.

"Is that the voice you heard over the phone who complained?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Of course it was." Merlin sighed.

"My Uncle complained and said all of that? Why?"

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Money Arthur! This is why I left all those years ago. I had no choice if I was with you, which he believes is wrong and disgusting you are not training enough, not getting football clubs attention, not being signed up, not getting money which in turn he would get for getting you that far!"

"Calm down Merlin." Tristan said, "I know there is no proof of what he said as I was with you all the way while you were training under one of the best doctors around, Gaius would have been proud at how far you have come. Nothing to worry about I just thought I would warn you." he said, nodding at them both before walking away.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Now don't take this into me not believing you Merlin please, but it doesn't sound like my uncle would do this, he was there when you left, supported me."

"Made you forget all about me I bet." Merlin sighed, "just follow me home, I actually have proof, kept it with me all these years in case I ever did see you again and all of this came up."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Arthur said as he looked up at the block of expensive flats.

"What?"

"Do you know how many times in the last six months I have walked past here. If only I had known."

Merlin laughed. "I have the entire top floor, instead of it being several flats on top floor it is just one big massive flat and all mine."

"Wow Merlin." Arthur said as he followed his ex into the building. "I bet when we were together you couldn't even dream of seeing a place like this let alone living in it."

"I know, but that is why I have it, I struggled and worked hard for where I am today, why shouldn't I have some luxury, you should see my mum and dad's new house what I bought them in thanks for all of their support, they have never been happier."

Merlin stepped into the lift and hitting the button to the top floor he was then asked to give a password, Arthur looked away. "It's fine Arthur, I guess after all these years we still think alike with passwords as mine is your birthday." he said as he typed it in. "You need a password as the lifts open up into my flat so really if you think about it my front door is a lift." he laughed.

When the doors opened Merlin stepped out and looked sideways at Arthur, "I won't be long, just try not to get lost."

When Merlin walked away instead of looking around Arthur decided to follow, he followed as Merlin walked through his bedroom opened a double door which revealed a very big walk in wardrobe, hung his coat up and then closed the doors behind him before walking down the hall to a small door in which he held out his hand and unlocked it whispering an incantation.

Arthur quietly followed Merlin in and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him.

Merlin turned around and looked worried to see Arthur there. "You followed me?" he looked around the room and pictures of Arthur in with his previous football teams newspaper clippings in frames about how Arthur had been progressing, his scores, moving football clubs. "This isn't a shrine Arthur I swear!"

Arthur chuckled and walked over. "I know that, seems you like to keep up to date with me."

"I do, I always have ever since I left. People have said I needed to get over you that I shouldn't keep looking at the sports news for you but I liked to keep up hoping you were doing well. I told people I stopped just to keep them happy and kept this room for you, remember at your first club, you broke your ankle and they said two months you wouldn't play and yet four weeks you were playing and no one could believe your quick recovery?"

"Yeah even I couldn't believe it."

"I saw how down you were, remember that strange doctor who came and prodded your leg with a scrunched up face telling you to stop moaning when you said it hurt."

"That was you?"

"Yes Arthur, I healed it completely, you was so happy to be out there again doing what you love."

Arthur hurried forwards and hugged Merlin close. "Gods you smell good Merlin."

Merlin blushed and backed away and opened a drawer taking out a small device he handed it to Arthur.

Arthur took it and looked down. "What's this?"

"I loved you Arthur, still do, never stopped but I wanted to tell you and was too nervous, I asked Morgana how was best to tell you as I didn't want to mess it up, she suggested that I say how I feel on a voice recorder and then play it back and work out what best to change. Only thing is while practising Agravaine burst his way into my room, it recorded everything Arthur."

Arthur pressed the recorder and turned the volume up.

_"Arthur I love you a lot... no that doesn't sound right. Um... Arthur remember how I am always telling you how much I love your cock and what you do to me well I also love you... no Merlin don't mention his cock, um. Arthur I -"_

_A bang sounded and a scrambling of feet. "Agravaine? You nearly broke my door!"_

_"I couldn't give a shit Melvin. Now you listen and you listen good, you pack your bags now and leave."_

_"What? No! My life is here my studies I am not leaving."_

_"You will leave Merlin, with you around Arthur isn't focusing as much on his football as I would like, I want to be a big name and that nephew of mine is my ticket, you being with him is disgusting and not right, unnatural. You pack your bags and you leave today, you don't call, Email, text or contact him in any way."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Fond of your parents are you? Love them? Do anything for them?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"If you don't want anything to happen to them you move away, lie to your parents and say you have been offered a chance to further your studies and leave, if you don't I will make sure you have no parents before the year is out!"_

_Merlin spluttered. "You would actually kill?"_

_"I wouldn't have to but a word from me would have others to do so. You keep in touch with your parents but warn them if Arthur goes calling you don't want him knowing as this is a big opportunity and you want no distractions."_

_"I..."_

_"You have until the end of the day, you best be gone before Arthur gets back from his parents this evening."_

When all could be heard was sobbing Arthur turned the recorder off and looked at Merlin to see him crying. "Merlin." he breathed, pulling the brunet close. "You have my promise Merlin. I am going nowhere and he will pay for this. If it is the last thing I do he will pay for this."

Merlin just continued to cry as he clung to Arthur tighter. Calming down Merlin frowned, Arthur hugging him, his hold got tighter, he remembered Arthur clinging tightly to him when he got protective of him. "Arthur a little breathing space please,"

Arthur pulled back. "Sorry, guess I haven't changed much."

"Mmm. You have got more better looking as you have gotten older, which I didn't think was possible."

Arthur reached up and stroked Merlin's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, I am surprised you actually lasted this long." Merlin laughed before being pulled into a possessive kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ygraine squealed when she opened the door and saw Merlin stood there at the side of Arthur. "Oh Merlin!" she gasped as she pulled the laughing brunet into a hug. "Come on in."

Arthur watched as his mother dragged Merlin into the house and left Arthur standing there. "I will just let myself in then shall I?" he said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room to see Merlin sat on settee, Ygraine at side of him holding his hand and Uther on the settee across from them.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned to see his Uncle. "What?"

"What did you ring me for this morning before hanging up? What was that about?"

Merlin laughed at what Uther just said and turned to see Arthur and paled when he saw Agravaine behind him who had just spotted him and looked livid, he stood up. "I er, I should get going. I only came really to see how you all are." he hurried from the room.

Arthur put his hand out and stopped Merlin from going. "If anyone is leaving it is him, not you Merlin." he whispered.

Merlin dropped his voice. "Arthur my parents..."

"Nothing will happen to them I promise." Arthur whispered before walking into the living room and up to his father. "Father me and Merlin need to speak with you privately but Agravaine can't know."

Uther saw the serious look on his son's face. "Of course you can son." he said loud enough for Agravaine to hear. "Keys are hanging up. All the money you are now earning you can buy yourself your own Jag."

"Why when I can just borrow yours." Arthur said catching on, "come on Merlin let me take you for a ride in one of the most smoothest cars."

"Go home Arthur." Uther whispered.

* * *

When Arthur opened the door to his house Merlin looked around. "Arthur what are we doing here?"

"Dad is coming, he will probably come in my car as I left it at my parents."

No sooner had Arthur said it Merlin saw Arthur's car pull up outside and Uther step out. He opened the door and Uther smiled at Merlin before handing Arthur his keys. "I text my secretary, told her to ring me and sound hysterical about anything, bloody woman staring complaining about her kids and why can't they sit still for half hour." Uther shook his head, "told your mum had to go and sort something, Agravaine seemed to believe it as you could hear my secretary screeching."

Arthur laughed. "Sorry father but I needed to talk to you as need your help and Agravaine can't know as it involves him."

"Arthur..."

"It's alright Merlin, father will help us."

"I will help anyway I can, surely it is obvious I am no fan of the wanker." Uther scowled.

Arthur nodded and led him into the sitting room where Arthur sat on the settee holding Merlin close and Uther sat on the chair at side of them.

"What's this about then son?"

Arthur sighed. "I found out today why Merlin disappeared all those years ago without a word." saying nothing more Arthur took out the voice recorder and pressed play, and he and Merlin watched as Uther got angrier and angrier the more he listened, when the recording finished Uther was shaking. "Right then. I need time to think on what is best to do with the bastard, but first things first, Merlin you have plenty of money now don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow morning you book your parents on a last minute deal cruise they are to tell no one where they are going, just those two and us three only know."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, thank you Uther."

* * *

Two days later Merlin was watching the team train, Tristan shouting orders and cheering them on, Merlin looked down at his clipboard of all what the players suffered with and then watched at how they play.

"Very clever Merlin." a voice said making Merlin stand frozen to the spot.

Agravaine came and stood by Merlin's side making the younger man step away from him a little. "What is clever? I didn't know Arthur was coming to this club."

"No not that. Where are your parents boy?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Kicked their door in when they wouldn't answer, state of the place it was hardly worth turning it over."

Merlin turned sharply to Agravaine. "You fool! Do you honestly believe that when I packed up and left all those years ago I went alone? I don't know whose house you just turned over but it wasn't my parents place!"

"I told you -"

Merlin turned and faced the man he despised. "No. You told me to fuck off and leave Arthur and that is exactly what I did, you said nothing about taking my parents with me did you, you still got what you wanted, Arthur to fame, you get all that money clubs are no doubt ringing you for training Arthur to get as good as he has got, I bet you have clubs ringing you."

"I will do. Once Arthur has won Albion's first match and he gives the speech about how he couldn't do it and get where he is today without me."

Tristan spotting Merlin looking troubled called Arthur over and let him know.

Arthur went jogging over. "Hey Uncle. Still training hard as you can see." he said before turning to his boyfriend. "Merlin? Calf playing up a little." he lied.

Merlin nodded, "let's get you inside and checked out then."

* * *

"What was he doing here?" Arthur asked once they were in Merlin's office.

"Telling me I am very clever in moving my parents he said he has trashed their house, only it wasn't theirs, when I left all those years ago mum and dad came with me, so your uncle has just broke into some poor family's house and trashed the place!"

Arthur took his phone out and Merlin stood and watched as he rang the police telling him he just walked past a house and saw the door had been kicked in and the place turned over, after giving the address he put the phone down. "Hope they get prints and arrest the bastard. Hated acting normal in front of him, but father said the less he suspects the better as far as Agravaine is concerned you told me nothing, we just met again made up and are seeing how things go."

Merlin smiled. "Let's have a look at your leg then."

"Nothing is wrong with my calf Merlin, Tristan saw Agravaine and let me know. Come on, lets go back out I am sure by now he has gone."

* * *

A couple of weeks later just after midnight had Uther going to the house that Agravaine had turned over and smirked when he shoved through the letterbox ten thousand pounds in cash with a small note, Uther after learning from Merlin and Arthur what Agravaine had done, he had set to work in being sneaky and after going through his brother in laws things. He finally found his bank details and after drawing the last of the ten thousand pound out he pushed it through the letterbox of the home Agravaine had turned over.

The next morning Uther was sat at his desk at work when his door banged open and Agravaine came storming in followed by Uther's secretary. "You are not allowed in!"

"Fuck off you bitch!" Agravaine snarled.

Uther banged on his desk and stood up. "Hey! You don't get to talk to my staff that way, apologise now or I call security and have you thrown out, security or police, your call."

Agravaine went red in the face." Sorry." he ground through gritted teeth.

Uther smiled at his Secretary and smiled. "Take the rest of the day off Cynthia and don't let his empty and uncalled words upset you, bright and early tomorrow."

Cynthia smiled. "Thank you Mr Pendragon sir."

When alone Agravaine faced Uther. "You shagging her?"

"Get fucked, I have only touched and will only ever touch one woman that way and that is my wife, now what is up with you to make you come charging in here, upsetting my staff and insulting me and your sister."

"I never said a word against Ygraine."

"You thought I was shagging my secretary meaning I am not happy or bored at home. Now I will not ask again. What. Do. You. Want?"

"My bank account. Ten thousand pounds is missing."

"And you are telling me because?"

"Just what did you have me signing last week?"

"Stupid for not reading and looking at all you sign. You signed a cheque for ten thousand pound to an account where I drew it out and gave it to the poor people who live in the house you turned over a couple of weeks ago."

"I turned no house over."

Uther banged the table once more. "Do not lie! You turned over that house believing Merlin's parents still live there."

"What has Merlin got to do with anything?"

"Do not act innocent it does not suit you at all. Merlin has told me everything, why he left the reason he left, all about you, oh don't worry, Arthur knows nothing, the poor boy needed someone to talk to as only he knows what you threatened him with, he obviously saw how much I dislike you and has come to me to talk to and for help."

"The boy lies."

"Merlin has never lied, I know Merlin, know what he is like how he thinks, know more about him then very few," Uther walked around his desk. "Merlin now has me on side, you have a problem with him then I will have an even bigger problem with you, you call him, I hit you, you threaten him I promise you, you promise him I deliver on my promise is that understood."

"Ygraine wouldn't let you touch me."

"I wouldn't let myself touch you and risk getting my hands dirty. Get out of my building."

"This isn't over." Agravaine said before leaving.

"Oh I agree brother in law, this isn't over." he whispered.

* * *

Merlin looked up from his desk when someone knocked on his door. "Uther."

"Hello Merlin lad, sorry I not long got your message, have been in meetings all day. What's up?"

"I think Agravaine is planning something."

"What makes you say that?"

"He is being... well... not nice, but he doesn't even give me so much as a dirty look now."

"And you are complaining?" Uther laughed.

"No, it just makes me worry, if he isn't being horrid to me anymore just what is he planning."

"He is planning nothing Merlin, he and I had words, or rather I had words and he had no choice but to listen. Agravaine won't risk anything now, Arthur's first match is tomorrow, we will all be there along with the press, all Arthur has to do is score the winning goal tomorrow and say what I tell him to after with the press."

"Which is what?"

Uther only smiled in answer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Merlin was sat beside Tristan watching as Arthur warmed up along with the others, talking and laughing as they got ready. He looked around to see the stadium full, he could not see one empty seat, he looked back at Arthur who looked at all the fans before his eyes landed on him, he nodded once before he joined his mates to go inside and get ready in the rooms. Tristan stood up and followed his team in leaving Merlin sat there alone.

All too soon both teams were coming out, Albion was to play against the Knights, the team Arthur had left to play for Albion, Merlin just knew that everyone would be watching this game, to see how Arthur would play against those he played with for so long.

* * *

Albion had won the match two goals to none. Arthur had scored both goals, he actually had an old team player spit at him and glare, he only returned to glare before taking off his top which was now covered spit. He made his way to the changing rooms but was stopped by Tristan. "The press are here, they want a statement from you about the match."

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin. "Are you ready Merlin? Stand near the press until I ask for you?"

"I am Arthur, I am with you all the way." the brunet promised.

* * *

On the way to the changing rooms Gwaine came across the player that spit on Arthur. "You seem to have a problem keeping that gob of yours shut as you use it to spit on others. Allow me to help with said problem." he said before punching the bloke in the mouth.

The bloke was about to fight back when Gwaine was flung over Percival's shoulder. "Control that temper of yours." Percival said as he carried Gwaine away to the changing rooms.

"He gobbed on Arthur."

"And Arthur would have dealt with it I am sure." Percival answered as he continued to walk on to the changing rooms.

* * *

Arthur walked through some doors with Merlin and Merlin stepped to the side as the photographers started clicking their cameras, taking pictures. "Arthur Pendragon this way." so many voices shouted.

So many questions were fired at him and he got lost at who was asking what before he clapped his hands together. "I can answer your questions but only if they are asked one at a time and not all together."

The cameras dropped and one by one the questions started, most about the match he had just played and how it felt playing against those he played with for so long.

"And what do you think of Gwaine punching Steve who spat at you?"

Arthur did a double take. "Gwaine punched him? When?"

"Just now. Percival had to carry him away."

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "I have come to find Gwaine is very protective over those he makes his friends."

"You are very happy to be finally at Albion are you not?"

"Yes. For years I have wanted to play for Albion, I was so happy when they recognised me and wanted me."

"Is there anyone you have to thank for that?"

"Yes. This someone has been with me for years, always there for me, he supported me right from the start, he knew how much football meant to me, how much I wanted to become one and that man is here." Arthur looked to the side and held his hand out. "Merlin."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and took his hand, smiling when Arthur kissed his knuckles.

* * *

In one of the many rooms in the stadium stood Agravaine, Uther, Ygraine and Morgana, all watching Arthur's interview on the telly that was on the wall, as soon as Arthur said Merlin's name Uther looked at Agravaine. "Ha!"

* * *

Arthur smiled. "We got together in college, Merlin training to be a doctor and me a footballer, being a teenager then and in love I was more focused on Merlin and Merlin knowing how important football meant to me did the most bravest thing, he left, told me to find him once more when I became the great footballer he knew I would become. It did help, to forget about Merlin and how much I missed him I trained and got better."

"What of your Uncle, Agravaine, wasn't it him who got you as good as you are today?" one reporter asked.

Arthur frowned. "No. He never encouraged me and pushed me to be better, he bullied me into being better. One of the many reasons I am glad to now be at Albion, not only have I found my Merlin again but all my money I earn from playing football I get to keep."

"Keep?"

"Yes. Agravaine always took half of what I earned, sometimes even more. I will never leave Albion, I will be here as long as they want me here which I am hoping is until I retire for now I am free."

* * *

"That's all lies!" Agravaine roared.

"Is it?" Uther asked.

Ygraine frowned. "Why is Arthur saying all of this?"

"Because of this." Uther said and played the recording.

Once it had finished Ygraine turned to face her brother and slapped him hard. "I never want to see you again. Get out! You are nothing to me!"

* * *

Arthur finished up his interview and held Merlin close who laughed and tried to pull away. "Get off." he laughed. "You are all sweaty."

"Shower?"

"For you yes."

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin even closer and kissed the brunet with all he had, neither of them taking notice that the photographers had followed them, their cameras flashing as Merlin was dipped by a laughing Arthur before being led away.

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Merlin sighed as he watched Percival help Arthur into his office and helped him sit on the bed. "Thank you Percival I will deal with my husband now."

Percival nodded. "I know that look, I give that look to Gwaine." he said before looking at Arthur. "Good luck mate." he said, clapping the blond on the shoulder.

It had been two years since Arthur had won Albion the game and since all the games they had played since then the amount of games they had lost or drew you could count on one hand. Merlin got out the equipment he would need to heal Arthur and started by cleaning the cut making his husband wince. "Oh shush you big baby." he whispered as he started to clean the eyebrow.

"It hurts."

"You shouldn't have started the fight then."

"He called you. Ow!"

"Serves you right, you should have ignored his taunts, he got married for publicity and for what? He is always in papers as he doesn't like to stick with just one woman, he is only jealous of what we have."

"Mmm. Can't you heal it with your magic? It hurts you know."

"No I can't, it will teach you not to answer with your fists."

"At least I waited until we were off the pitch." Arthur sighed. "Have you heard from father?"

"Whose?"

"Mine. Mother said she overheard him arguing on the phone but his voice was quiet so couldn't make out who he was talking to and this morning he left early, missed my game, first one he has missed since I joined Albion."

Merlin frowned. "Strange, Uther misses your games for nothing, wonder what he is doing."

* * *

Uther stood still and raised his arms, allowing him to be scanned before providing certain information, after doing so he stepped through the door and walked up the aisle between tables until he reached the small square table at the end, at it sat a man with long dirty hair tied back, a split lip with an eyebrow to match and a black eye. "Well aren't you a sight for sore _eye_."

"Very funny Pendragon. Where is my sister, you told me she would be coming."

"Ygraine knows nothing of this. What do you want Agravaine?"

"A lawyer."

"And what makes you think I will get you one? You deserve to rot in this place."

"Not in here I don't, all I did was take Arthur's earnings and threaten to kill Merlin's parents."

"Oh well if that is all you did then that's alright then."

"There are murderers in here Uther, if I am to be in prison I want to be in a different one."

"You got sent down for what you did, you do not get to pick and choose where you go or who you share with, you lost all of that right when you decided to become a fucker." Uther sat back. "Who beat you up?"

"Despite being murderers they are big football fans, support Albion."

"Ha!"

"This is no joke Uther. They think Arthur is the best at everything."

Uther banged the table with his fist causing a guard to walk over. "Sorry officer. Will keep my temper in check." he promised before looking at his brother in law. "He is the best. I have had to miss my sons game for the first time to come and see your sorry excuse of an arse. Why would I want to help you."

"Despite being hated in here for people who love Arthur there are also people in here who hate him, think he is disgusting for marrying a man, I get along well with them, you get me a lawyer and get me moved or their friends on the outside will pay your son a visit."

"This conversation is over Agravaine and your sentence just got longer for threatening my son and his husband."

"Prove it."

"Alright." Uther sat back and touched his ear. "Did you hear all that?"

The head of the prison guards walked into the room. "I did Uther, you were right in him going to try something."

Uther stood up. "Do not contact any of us again. Enjoy your years in here." he said, glaring at the man before leaving.

"Wait Uther. Wait!" Agravaine shouted, being held back by guards and dragged away as Uther walked out, not looking back.

* * *

Merlin sat on the settee and handed Arthur a drink. "Well I have some news, I would have told you earlier but had to patch you up."

"Oh?"

"I got a call from the adoption agency this morning."

Arthur put his drink down and turned to face is husband. "What did they say?"

"We have been accepted Arthur and there is a seventeen year old girl who is due in two months and she picked us. She wants to finish college go on to uni, get a job she has always dreamed of, she said when she found out she was pregnant she couldn't abort as she doesn't believe in it as it is not the baby's fault, she decided to carry to term and then give the baby up for adoption and chose us."

"Oh Merlin." Arthur beamed as he launched himself on his laughing husband. "We just have to go tomorrow and sign some papers and meet her and then it's all done."

"Then I guess tomorrow is a busy day baby shopping. Oh have you been told what she is having?"

"That is the only thing she was nervous about, but I said yes as it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"She is carrying twins Arthur. A boy and a girl."

"Two children?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes."

"I don't care if she has five in her we are going to be parents!"

* * *

The two months seemed to fly by, they had met with Amelia every week and they all got on so well, it was just before Arthur was about to start a match when Merlin got the phone call that she had gone into labour, Merlin had got to Tristan in time who swapped Arthur for another player and within five minutes they were on their way to Amelia.

After an hours drive Arthur and Merlin ran into the hospital and after being told where to go they saw Amelia sat up in bed looking tired but happy, two small cots at the side of her, one wrapped in blue and another in pink. "You could have at least changed Arthur." she smiled.

Arthur looked down to see that he was still wearing his football kit. "I didn't think, just got the call and came off the pitch."

"You were playing? I am sorry."

"No don't apologise, I wasn't playing, game was just about to kick off." he said as he walked with his husband over to the babies that were sleeping peacefully.

"Your daughter was born first, your son twenty minutes later." Amelia said.

Just then nurses came in to check Amelia before taking the brake off her bed to wheel her out.

"Wait." Arthur said as he walked over and held her hand. "Thank you. For everything."

"No." she smiled. "Thank you. I know you are going to be fantastic parents and they are going to have a happy and healthy life with you both." she looked at Arthur holding his son and Merlin holding his daughter and smiled. "Perfect family." she whispered.

"Thank you so much." Merlin said, close to tears.

After saying their last goodbyes Merlin and Arthur were left alone with their children. "Names?" Arthur asked.

"You name our daughter Arthur and I will name our son."

Arthur looked down at his daughter, asleep in his husbands arms. "Freya."

Merlin smiled. "Gorgeous, and as for this little one." he said, running his finger down his sleeping sons cheek. "Tristan."

"Mother will love you even more. Naming him after her brother."

A nurse came in and smiled. "You can take them home."

"Already?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, they have been checked over and they are well," she smiled at them both. "Picture?"

Merlin took his phone out and set the camera up before handing it to the nurse. "Please."

The nurse held the phone up. "Ready?" she asked. Taking the picture when the proud parents smiled.

* * *

That night Merlin and Arthur collapsed into bed, their children and been fed, bathed, changed and fussed over by proud grandparents and after a long day of visitors and caring for their children they had collapsed into bed once their children were asleep.

"Who would have thought that this would be us twelve years ago?" Merlin asked. "We did it Arthur. We have our happy ending."

Arthur cupped his husband's face and smiled. "Happy ending? Merlin love, this isn't the end, this is just the beginning." he whispered, leaning in to kiss his husband with all that he was.

* * *

_**The end.** _


End file.
